


Only a Little Dead

by Arytra



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Big Bird can see him, Gen, Just sorta dead, Look it's a fluffy ghost fic, So not really dead dead, Technically major character death, he's a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Mr. Hooper was dead to begin with.  Which would have been far more inconvenient if Big Bird couldn't see him.  Especially since 6 year old 8'2" yellow birds tend to be a certain amount of trouble anyway and Mr. Hooper suddenly has a lot of free time on his hands until the rest of his friends are able to see him.





	Only a Little Dead

Mr. Hooper had passed away naturally and after a very good life that he could be proud of. He had worked to help make Sesame Street a safe place for everyone, he had helped teach and watch over a group of capable adults, he had been friends with wonderful people, and his store was a cornerstone of Sesame Street itself. Yes, there was nothing that he felt upset for in his life except for the one thing that kept him tethered: He wasn’t ready to leave. It wasn’t hard being a ghost really other than the fact than no one could see him. Granted, it was a bit fun to knock things off the shelf in his former store when David annoyed him, unplug things in Maria and Luis' shop when they forgot to, or to catch a falling child and send them on their way but it was a bit lonely. Thus, he was completely surprised when he was finally around Big Bird and the the young bird looked in his direction with confusion on his face.

“Mr. Looper?” He asked. Mr. Hooper didn’t really think the young bird could see him, but he still just sighed.

“Hooper, Big Bird. It’s Hooper!” He exclaimed. Big Bird’s eyes widened in happiness.

“Mr. Hooper! All of the grown-ups said you were gone and you couldn’t come back but you’re here!” Big Bird exclaimed.

"Big Bird, you can see me?" He asked carefully.

“Of course!” Big Bird answered. “Mr. Hooper? Why are you see-through?”

“Because I’m a ghost, Big Bird,” he answered.

“Oh. Can ghosts read stories?” He asked.

“Yes, ghosts can read stories. Come on. We’ll go read you one.”

*

It was much less lonely after that. Mr. Hooper enjoyed helping Big Bird with everyday tasks and trying to keep him out of trouble. Big Bird enjoyed company almost all of the time and was fine letting one know when he wanted to be alone. Big Bird hadn't wanted that yet but Mr. Hooper was certain that that was merely because he was worried that if Mr. Hooper left for a while, he might not come back. He was sure that Big Bird would work past this in time. One of the first things that occurred in this new life, however, required an apology when he saw Mr. Snuffleupagus for the first time. Snuffy did see him as well and fortunately, it wasn't long before they were friendly with each other as well. This also gave Mr. Hooper something to do when Big Bird was talking with the other adults that Mr. Hooper couldn't seem to communicate with. He encouraged Snuffy to go talk to the others, but something nearly always came up and there was no stopping a determined Snuffleupagus.

Another bit of fortunate circumstances happened one morning when Buffy was visiting. She came to Big Bird’s nest and just laughed. “Are you reading one of his books, Mr. Hooper?”

He looked surprised. “You can see me?”

“And hear you,” Buffy answered, making herself comfortable next to him. He moved over to make sure she had room. “Cody probably can too. Don’t worry, they’ll be able to see you eventually.”

“When?” He asked.

“Likely when they see Snuffy,” she answered. Mr. Hooper rolled his eyes.

“Well, I’m going to be invisible forever,” he muttered. She just grinned and he silently agreed with her that maybe he deserved having to wait a little bit for his own part in not believing Big Bird.

“How about a song or two?” She asked instead. He relaxed and enjoyed the company, equally pleased to talk with Cody afterward for a little while. Even if Buffy didn't visit as often as he'd like, he always enjoyed their company.

*

“Big Bird! David is making the birdseed milkshake wrong. We've gone over this before. Tell him to add more bird seed,” Mr. Hooper instructed, folding his arms and looking none too happy with his former employee.

“Okay, Mr. Looper!” He said cheerfully. “David, Mr. Looper said to add more birdseed!”

“Hooper, Big Bird,” David answered quietly. “And it’s okay to tell me if you want me to add more. You don’t have to pretend like Mr. Hooper is telling you to.”

“I know. But he really is!” Big Bird said honestly.

“I really am,” Mr. Hooper said dryly. David dropped it for now, though Mr. Hooper could see that it was because he didn’t want to hurt Big Bird’s feelings. That was the one thing keeping Mr. Hooper from knocking over every non-breakable item in the store. Accidentally, of course.

*

Mr. Hooper also had to hand it to Big Bird. The young bird was determined considering how many times the adults kept telling him things he knew existed didn't. At least they were far more gentle with the subject of Mr. Hooper, letting Big Bird do what they thought he needed in order to move on, but there were quiet discussions about Big Bird continuing with fantasizing that Mr. Hooper was there. They wanted him to heal in his own time, but they were also concerned. They also were very bad at being able to tell that Big Bird could hear them.

"You're really here, right?" He asked Mr. Hooper one night at bedtime.

"I am and I'm not leaving," Mr. Hooper answered. "Go to sleep."

"Will you be here in the morning?" He asked.

"Yes. Now go to sleep," he tried again.

"Why can't anyone else see you?" Big Bird asked in frustration.

"Because they don't need to yet. Right now, I'm here for you and I'm never leaving. Go to sleep Big Bird," Mr. Hooper answered.

"Never ever?" Big Bird asked, though he was at least positioning himself to go to sleep. Mr. Hooper patted his wing.

"Never ever," he repeated. Big Bird went to sleep and Mr. Hooper made sure he was tucked in, repositioning Radar. He leaned back and smiled a bit. He wasn't willing to go and check in on the others like that, though he did when they were awake of course and was pleased that they were doing well. He knew that part of their difficult with Big Bird seeing him right now was that it was making it hard for them to move on. If they would learn to see and hear things, they'd learn Snuffy was real and then they wouldn't have to move on but his "children" never did things the easy way. He heard something near Big Bird's fence and headed toward it, moving through to see the Count on the other side.

"Ah. I see Big Bird was right," The Count said cheerfully. Mr. Hooper had forgotten that he'd been on a minor hiatus since Mr. Hooper's death. "I thought I would extend the invitation to you to join my other ghost friend and myself for some tea."

"I'm a ghost. I can't drink tea," Mr. Hooper said.

"But you can lift the cup! And I can count how many times you do it," the Count said. He looked back toward Big Bird. "You can let Big Bird know ahead of time."

Mr. Hooper nodded. He could use the conversation.

*

He got into a pattern. He drank tea with the Count on Tuesdays. He tucked Big Bird in nightly. He rearranged the shelves in Hooper's Store on Thursdays since that was when the stock came and David still wasn't getting it right. Or rather, he probably was but Mr. Hooper needed something to do. And all went well right up until Big Bird decided that he was going to go with the bird social worker to get a new bird family. Mr. Hooper watched him pack. "You belong here."

"But I want to try having bird parents and a bird brother and a bird sister," Big Bird answered.

"You have family here. They're out there worried you're going to leave them," he said. Big Bird looked a little upset and Mr. Hooper sighed. This was a terrible idea and he knew he was right, but Big Bird needed to realize that for himself. Besides, it wasn't like Big Bird would be alone. They'd try this for a week, Big Bird would understand where he belonged, and that would be the end of it. "Fine, you want to try bird parents, we'll try bird parents."

"You're coming too, Mr. Looper?" He asked. Mr. Hooper looked at him over his glasses.

"I am not about to let you cross the country on your own to go to birds you haven't met before," he said. "Of course I'm coming. Do not forget your toothbrush."

"Okay, Mr. Looper," Big Bird said joyfully.

"Hooper, Big Bird. It's Hooper," he said. "And make sure you let Snuffy know. I'm going to make sure everything you need is packed."

Big Bird went to do as he was told and Mr. Hooper checked over his things. He could already hear the commotion from the others. He looked at Radar balefully. "You should have talked him out of it."

The teddy bear didn't respond.

*

Mr. Hooper had to give his bird son credit. He was a saint. Mr. Hooper was absolutely done with this bird family of, well, dodos and it was the first day. Big Bird was trying to make the most of it but Mr. Hooper was glad he was there. He made sure to tuck Big Bird in properly. He kissed his beak good-night. He put Radar back in the nest when he fell out. He tried, hard, to be supportive toward Big Bird's decision, but he could see that Big Bird was starting to regret it too. When Big Bird wanted to write a letter to Sesame Street, Mr. Hooper helped him spell the words he needed help with. One of these days, he was going to be able to talk to Linda and Gordon again. And when he was able to do that, he was going to instruct them to look into why birds made for apparently terrible parents and influences. It would give him something to look forward to since it was far less enjoyable to glare at people who couldn't see you. Considering glaring made up about half of his day at this point, he really needed that something to look forward to. Big Bird reminded him to be less grouchy and Mr. Hooper assured him he'd try, but he was very much relating to Oscar right now.

When the Dodo family banned Snuffy from being allowed to come, however, Big Bird was done. "I'm going back to Sesame Street."

"I think that's a fine idea. We'll call Gordon and... what are you doing?" Mr. Hooper asked.

"Running away!" Big Bird answered.

"Call Gordon. On the phone. Ask him to pick you up," Mr. Hooper said, but Big Bird was too far gone to listen. He didn't want to wait and he was too worried that Ms. Finch would bring him back there anyway. Mr. Hooper sighed. "Well, don't bother with your things. Other than Radar, they're replaceable. And this is a very bad plan, Big Bird."

"I just want to go home," Big Bird said in a tone that said he wasn't going to be sensible about this. Mr. Hooper sighed.

"I know. Come on. Let's go," he said, knowing that he couldn't stop the bird physically anyway. He could do minor things, but just like he couldn't stop Snuffy from leaving all the time, he couldn't stop Big Bird from leaving. Big Bird left the Dodos a note so that they wouldn't worry, which Mr. Hooper found both very responsible and overly kind, and headed out the door. Mr. Hooper was hoping that the young bird would figure out that this was going to take him a lot longer than he thought. He just needed to wait him out.

*

And now they were on T.V. which meant that he had to hope that Sesame Street kept someone behind to answer calls when they inevitably took off trying to find Big Bird. Mr. Hooper had his own problems.

"Do not just get in the car with strangers!" He said.

"It's okay. I talked to the birds first," he said.

"I know," Mr. Hooper said. He was going to have a word or seven with Oscar the moment he thought that Grouch could hear him for calling Big Bird names. Again. Grouch or not. Big Bird didn't always catch on like the grown-ups did to Oscar's sense of humor. And in this case, calling him a turkey had helped Big Bird get into a stranger's truck. "You shouldn't get in a car with strange birds either."

Fortunately, the driver had been a very nice man and it hadn't been an issue. The driver also had told Big Bird that it wouldn't be an easy journey like Big Bird had thought regardless of Mr. Hooper had told him. Mr. Hooper was hoping to convince him to use a phone as soon as he could.

*

"Mr. Looper? Did you know all of your bedtime stories have been about listening to your parents tonight and last night and the night before that when I was still with the Dodos?" He asked.

"Hooper," he said. "And that's very interesting, Big Bird. Why do you think that might be happening?"

"Because you want me to listen to my parents," Big Bird answered. Mr. Hooper gave him an approving look. "But I don't have parents. That's why they said I needed a bird family."

"Big Bird, you've had parents since Willy dragged us to your nest and insisted we look after you," he answered. "And we always will. You have Willy, me, Mr. Macintosh, Gordon, Susan, Buffy, Maria, Luis, David, Olivia, Linda, and Bob. You have plenty of parents."

"And that's okay?" Big Bird asked. "Because you're people and I'm a bird."

Mr. Hooper was quiet for a minute and then figured out where to go. "So, Barkley isn't Linda's son."

"Yes he is! Bob's too!" Big Bird argued.

"But he's a dog and they're people," Mr. Hooper reminded him. Big Bird mulled this over as it hadn't occurred to him before.

"And ghosts can be parents too?" Big Bird asked.

"This ghost was willing to go across state lines and deal with the Dodos for you," Mr. Hooper answered. "I think they definitely can be."

"Are you mad at me for not listening?" Big Bird asked. Part of Mr. Hooper was annoyed, not really mad, but he didn't think that would help Big Bird right now.

"I think this was something you needed to do," he answered instead. "And I think it's something important that we didn't see you needed. So, I'm not mad but I am happy you understand where your home is now."

"I do," Big Bird answered. "It's on Sesame Street."

"With your family?" Mr. Hooper asked.

"Uh huh," Big Bird answered. Mr. Hooper nodded.

"Good. Go to sleep," he said.

"Okay, Mr. Cooper."

"It's Hooper."

*

When they got back to Sesame Street, ghost or not, Mr. Hooper was going to handle this problem with strangers. "Big Bird! You do NOT get in a car with a stranger! When we get back, I am writing a list out and shoving it in Gordon or Susan or Bob or any of the other adults faces on teaching you about Stranger Danger!"

He easily got the cage open and helped Big Bird out, giving his would be kidnappers a bit of a scare and writing down the license plate for a call to the police later. He stuck it in Big Bird's hand. "Give this to whichever grown up we find first that you know."

"Okay," Big Bird agreed. Mr. Hooper was not thrilled about how quiet the young bird was, but he was dealing at the moment.

"We are going to get away from these people. We are finding a phone. We are calling Sesame Street and someone will pick you up," Mr. Hooper told him. He was certain that Big Bird wouldn't fight him on it anymore. "What do you do if someone you don't know offers to help you in the meantime?"

"Don't go with them," Big Bird said.

"Good. Now we're getting somewhere," he grumbled. They managed the phone call and the cars began to show up, each of them thrilled to see Big Bird and get him home. Mr. Hooper relaxed a bit and was happy to see that Big Bird was giving Gordon the license plate number and the information as Mr. Hooper instructed. 

Mr. Hooper didn't care that he was a ghost or that Gordon's car was falling apart, though Susan would be furious about that last part. He still politely got into the back with Linda, making certain to give her plenty of room even with having to share with Big Bird and Cookie Monster. Fortunately, Grover had gone with Oscar and Maria. He hoped the car would make the rest of the journey. It wouldn't, but before they had to get out and push, he saw Linda looking in his direction. At first he though that she was looking at Big Bird, which would have been understandable, but when her eyes widened he was certain she wasn't. _"Big Bird was right."_

 _"You can see me."_ Mr. Hooper signed though there wasn't an ounce of question on his face. _"Good. Let me explain to you how all of you need to teach Big Bird stranger danger. And I am very happy to see you too."_

 _"How long have you been a ghost?"_ She asked. _"We thought it was just Big Bird's way of coping."_

 _"I have been here the whole time. I am surprised you can see me now."_ He answered. Linda explained that she didn't know either, but it eventually came out that she'd chosen to believe Big Bird about Snuffy. With that belief, she seemed able to maybe believe Big Bird about more than that. In other words, she had become capable of believing that he was there as well. This worked out well for them. Gordon and Maria would slowly start to see him too over time as well, but for now only Linda could. That was probably good considering that Gordon was driving at the moment. When Linda explained her annoyance at not knowing what had been going on the whole time, Mr. Hooper waited until Big Bird was distracted and flicked Olivia's hair. The woman startled and turned around, finally realizing that Linda wouldn't have been able to get her attention verbally. Linda could have done the same, but the poor woman had been worried about Big Bird, had been frustrated, and sometimes it was just nice when someone stepped in. He looked satisfied at the conversation and apology. It was nice to make sure the 'kids' were behaving themselves.

*

Gordon and Maria were equally pleased about seeing Mr. Hooper again even with the added annoyance of David and Bob in particular wondering if the three were really okay at this point or if they were having problems after nearly losing Big Bird. Mr. Hooper did think that all of them were having those problems, but he was still annoyed with the two for how they went about it at times. Despite not all of them seeing him, even three of them made Mr. Hooper's life a little easier too. Now he could let others know if there was a problem with Big Bird. And he could check in verbally with his family. 

"You're being quiet, Mr. Hooper," Maria told him, signing as she did so. Linda nodded.

 _"What's wrong?"_ She asked. He had been extremely vocal, thank you, when they'd been alone but he'd also tried to stay quiet and out of discussions when they were talking to the others. Gordon, fortunately, seemed to understand what he was doing.

"He's trying to make sure that we don't fight with the others as much," he said. Mr. Hooper would not have put it that way, however. Before he could intervene, Gordon continued. "We bring it up, the others shoot it down, we get upset for a few hours because they didn't believe us. Worse, they feel hurt because we're playing along instead of taking their feelings into consideration too."

"It's not like I don't want to talk to them," Mr. Hooper said in annoyance. "I can't right now. And I'm not going to be the reason you lot are arguing."

The three all shared a look that showed they thought they should get to make that decision, but they fortunately dropped it for the moment. Mr. Hooper sighed. He really needed that Snuffleupagus to stay put for two minutes so that they could solve both problems at once.

Even with that thought, he wasn't expecting Big Bird came into his nest looking determined. "Today is the day, Mr. Hooper."

"What day?" He asked, looking up from the newspaper he'd borrowed from Gordon.

"The day everyone is going to meet Snuffy!" He said. Even Linda, Gordon, and Maria hadn't managed to see Snuffy yet so Mr. Hooper wasn't sure how he was going to manage this. Big Bird, being six, had a convoluted plan involving Elmo needing to stop Snuffy. The idea had been ridiculous, as it had involved the very small Elmo holding the very large Snuffy there. Mr. Hooper had looked at Big Bird. "I see a problem with your plan."

"It'll work!" Big Bird insisted. Sure enough, Big Bird went to get the adults. Elmo tried to hold Snuffy. Snuffy continued to be about 100x larger than Elmo and annoyed with the small monster on his snuffle. Mr. Hooper had had enough.

"You can let your mother know after they meet you," he said to the Snuffleupagus, standing in the way. "Elmo! Get off of Snuffy before you get hurt!"

Big Bird was trying to jostle the adults over and Mr. Hooper was hoping he'd manage it. There was the sound of silence and he looked over to see the shocked look from all of them. Big Bird, extremely proud of himself and justifiably a bit smug, was telling them that he had told them that Snuffy was real. They managed to pull themselves out of their shock and moved forward. Susan was the first to apologize and while the others didn't there, he knew that they would with time.

"How about that?" Mr. Hooper said to Big Bird. "You finally did it. How's it feel?"

"Great!" Big Bird answered. Mr. Hooper nodded.

"I bet it does," he agreed.

*

Susan was the first to see him after that. She dropped her groceries in shock and didn't seem to care. She just managed to get out the words "I missed you" and he nodded.

"I've missed all of you too," he told her, trying to help move her groceries back into the bag. She immediately knelt down to help even if she continued the conversation.

"And you've been helping Big Bird the entire time?" She asked, looking guilty. He paused, pleased that they had gotten the groceries back in the bag. Then he motioned for her to sit down and joined her.

"Susan, all of you were trying to help him," he said. "I was there when you were explaining everything to him. He was confused. It's natural to think it carried over. What's important is that you were there for him."

She nodded, the guilt still not gone, but she did look better about it. "We're close to being able to adopt."

"I know," he said. "You'll be good at it."

"What if he can't see you?" She asked. He patted her hand.

"It's Sesame Street," he reminded her. "I don't think it will be a concern."

*

Willy and Mac were both thrilled to be able to see their old friend again. All of them caught up and other than the fact that he was a little see-through, nothing had changed. He just enjoyed the company. After them, he did hope that he could finish up with the kids. All of them believed that he was a ghost at this point. That was no longer a problem. The problem came from the fact that some of them could see him and others couldn't and the last thing he wanted was them fighting about it when they were in a relationship that had taken far too long to start to begin with. Fortunately, it didn't take too long before the others could see and hear him. Fortunately, though slowly, they were all beginning to see him.

"So you did tell Big Bird to tell me I was making the shake wrong?" David asked.

"Well, you were," he said. "I taught you better than that."

"Were you rearranging things?" David asked.

"It's my store," Mr. Hooper snorted.

"You left it to me!" David argued.

"That's because I thought you knew where everything went," he said.

"Mr. Hooper..."

"There's a right way and a wrong way, David..."

"Yeah. And now that it's my store, I get to decide!" He said. Mr. Hooper just smirked.

"Ghosts don't sleep," he reminded him.

"Shoot."

*

"For goodness sake, Luis! Unplug that first!" Mr. Hooper said, doing it for him. No wonder Maria didn't want him around anything electric.

"Sorry," Luis said. "It should be fine now."

"How did Luis join you as a ghost? He didn't unplug a toaster and Maria wasn't there to stop him," Mr. Hooper muttered dryly knowing that Luis wouldn't hear him.

"Did you say something Mr. Hooper?" Luis asked.

"Concentrate on the toaster," he said. Luis shrugged and did as he asked. If there was one good thing about Luis' laid-back attitude, it was that he was handling this ghost thing extremely well.

*

"Why didn't you try to push more sooner? Write a note or something?" Olivia asked. Mr. Hooper rolled his eyes.

"I was busy keeping an eye on Big Bird," he said. "He needed me there."

"We needed you too," Olivia said quietly. Mr. Hooper paused.

"You wanted me here too," he corrected. "All of you are completely capable adults. You don't need me to help you. But I did miss talking to all of you too."

He relaxed at her beaming smile.

*

"Nine," Mr. Hooper said to Bob. The younger man looked up at him in surprise. It had taken a while for Bob to be able to see and hear him, but Mr. Hooper was pretty sure that was due to guilt. Which was why he was glad he could talk it over with him now. "Nine times you've apologized to Big Bird."

"You're keeping track?" Bob asked. Mr. Hooper shrugged.

"The Count wanted to know," he answered. "How long are you going to stay mad at yourself? You made a mistake. So, show Big Bird and the other children how to move on from a mistake. Big Bird knows you feel bad. He's forgiven you. Forgive yourself."

Bob was quiet for a minute and then nodded. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too."

***

After that, everyone on Sesame Street could see and talk to him without an issue. The children, regardless of whether or not they were human, took it in stride. Strangers would sometimes inform the residents that there was a ghost around as if they hadn't noticed to which each of the children would just nod slowly, with a sense of confusion over it. "That's Mr. Hooper. He lives here."

"But he's dead!" Some of them would exclaim.

"Only a little," the kids usually answered. Mr. Hooper still wasn't sure which of the three had started that: Miles, Gabi, or Big Bird so he blamed each of them equally. Miles usually gave him a sheepish smile. Gabi grinned proudly. Big Bird just nodded that he was just 'a little dead' and he could see through him. Mr. Hooper just grumbled that they were all as troublesome as their parents. 

Regardless of the years that had passed, there was only one last person that he hadn't gone to see and with everything that had happened, he finally felt ready to. David drove him there. Big Bird had come along as had Gabi which was good because otherwise it would have been a quiet ride. "She might not be able to see me." 

David nearly braked at Mr. Hooper's words and then rolled his eyes. "We've been able to see you for years. But if she can't, I'll translate for you two. We know that all of us can see you off of Sesame Street."

"We do," Mr. Hooper answered, not enjoying the memory of Big Bird's adventure. They reached the farm and David got out. Both of the kids rushed out as well to greet their grandmother. David brought her back toward the car.

"Grandma," he said carefully. "I have a surprise for you but I don't want you to panic."

"David, with everything you kids put me through what makes you think... Harold," she said, pausing in her step. Mr. Hooper figured that that meant she could see him.

"Hi Harriet," he said. David whisked Big Bird and Gabi off to look at the animals and to give them some time alone. He was very grateful for it. "It's been a while."

"Why didn't you come see me? You've obviously been a ghost for a while. Big Bird and Gabi are acting like it's natural!" She scolded.

"I didn't know if you'd be able to see me off of Sesame Street and usually everyone comes to visit you instead of you visiting since..." He paused.

"Since you died," she answered. "It's hard to lose a friend."

"It is," he agreed. She moved toward him and reached out, running her hand through his shoulder.

"You really are a ghost," she whispered.

"I am," he answered. He reached out and put his hand on top of hers, squeezing it. She looked surprised. "It just takes a little concentration to move things."

"Can you kiss me?" She asked.

"I can try. But I'm a ghost, Harriet. I'm not sure we can just pick back up where we left off..." he said. She snorted.

"Of course we can," she answered. The two of them had to figure out how to accomplish it, but they did manage a quick kiss. "There, see?"

He didn't ask her if it bothered her to date a ghost. Nothing about their relationship had ever been normal, after all. They headed back toward the farmhouse as David was chiding Gabi for trying to ride the horse when he wasn't looking and Big Bird was talking to the chickens. He had his family, he had a relationship, and it was as if nothing had really changed. What else could a 'only a little dead' man want?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that technically Harriet continued to visit constantly after in the series, but I really wanted this ending and it's an AU anyway.


End file.
